


Request Based One Shots

by stuckyfucky



Series: Request Based One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: I am uncreative and need ideas, so I'm now taking requests.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Request Based One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	Request Based One Shots

I am uncreative and mostly just get my ideas from Tumblr prompts, so I figured why not take requests? I promise to _try_ to fill as many requests as I can. My life is busy and also it takes me a long time to write even a little bit, each story I've posted so far has taken hours, sometimes days, so keep in mind I'm slow. 

I do need to set some specifics and I'm sorry if I can't exactly cater to what everyone wants.

I prefer to write:

  * Omorashi/Wetting (whether in clothes or diapers, no judgements)
  * I will _consider_ writing **non-sexual** age play, big emphasis on non-sexual. I'm sorry no offense to anyone but I'm just really not comfortable with sexual age play. I'm not particularly into it either way but I have read some non-sexual and am familiar with it. As long as all characters are 18+. If I do write some, I would prefer Little!Bucky and Daddy!Steve. Or, Little!Bucky and Daddy!Brock if the prompt calls for non-con/abuse.



I would not be comfortable writing:

  * Scat/Messing
  * Graphic Violence 
  * Graphic Rape
  * Sexual Age Play
  * Major Character Death
  * Steve Being Mean To Bucky (my heart will break, I just can't)
  * Spanking As Punishment In Little!Bucky/Daddy!Steve stories (but if it's Little!Bucky/Daddy!Brock or just Bucky/Brock in general spanking or other physical punishment would fit.)



Pairings I prefer to write:

  * Bucky/Steve (can be pre-war or post WS/CW)
  * Bucky/Brock Rumlow (I don't ship them but it's my go to for non-con/abuse stuff, and in these Bucky will still be captive as the Winter Soldier and the timeline would be pre-CA:TWS)
  * I could try to write other pairings or characters as like, being in the background? But keep in mind I don't really pay much attention to the others since I'm obsessed with Bucky and Steve. I also have only watched each Avengers movie once, I haven't seen the Iron man movies (I know, I know, sorry) I watched all the Thor movies but don't remember details. I saw both Spider-mans. I've watched the Cap trilogy multiple times.



With that being said, pairings I won't write:

  * Steve/Tony
  * Steve/Peggy
  * Steve/Sharon
  * Peter Parker/anyone (or any under 18 character/anyone)
  * Basically Steve or Bucky with anyone other than each other with the exception of Bucky/Brock for non-con and abuse. Sorry I know I'm being so picky!



I'm sorry I know I sound so finicky and difficult about this!

That's all I can think of for now but this could be updated if I think of anything else.

So if you'd like you can comment your prompts/requests below! I can also 'gift' the work based on your request to you if you ask.

Each work in this series after this one would be request/prompt based one shots. But I'm still planning to write other things, don't worry! And my unfinished writings are not abandoned. 


End file.
